Dur Dur De résister !
by Ayumuri-chan
Summary: One-Shot: Mélange d'une imagination complètement farfelue avec un Ciel dominant et un Sebastian plus que consentant ! XD J'ai l'imrepssion que c'est du n'importe quoi... /!\ LEMON ASSEZ HARD /!\


Salut tout le monde ! Voila un petit One-Shot à la Ayumuri :3 en attendant la suite de mes fics ! ^^' (ce qui va mettre un certain temps...)donc j'espère que ceci saura vous plaira puisque dans ce premier one-shot, je vais beaucoup m'appliquer car celui-là me tient assez à cœur, surtout ceux qui veulent un lemon depuis longtemps X3 voilà je vous souhaite bonne lecture et merci à vous toutes/tous de lire mes fics depuis le début ! Même ceux qui ne laissent pas de trace ^^ Je vous remercie vraiment beaucoup, sachez que c'est grâce à vous tous que j'ai pu en arriver jusque là alors j'espère que ceci saura vous faire plaisir mes chères lecteurs/trices.

**Titre:** Dur, dur... De résister !

**Disclaimer:** Tout est à notre chère Yana Toboso, les personnages en fait XD moi je n'ai que cette idée débile et farfelue ! XD

**Rating:** M pour lemon (une grosse citronnade pour nos magnifiques perverses que nous sommes XD)

**Pairing:** Ciel X Sebastian

**Note:** Petit One-Shot et plutôt hard je pense... Alors âme sensible faîtes gaffe à vous XD! Alors par contre, pour les grosses perverses, ce One-Shot va être légèrement différent, on a un Ciel bien dominant et un Sebastian plus que consentant ! Alors je vous préviens, cela risque d'être hard mais j'ai bien voulu tenter alors je ne vous promets rien... Sinon, hum... à Part ça, je pense que c'est tout... Je vous souhaite en tout cas, une agréable lecture à vous tous/toutes et que vous allez apprécier ^^

**Note 2: **L'inspiration m'est venue du manga Negima ^^ J'espère que cette idée vous plaira =D

**Note 3:** Finalement le lemon est très nul ! J'en suis navrée mais c'était assez dur de rendre Ciel dominant ! Mais j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même ! Et désolée des fautes d'orthographes !

* * *

><p><span>Dur, dur... De résister !<span>

C'est aujourd'hui à Londres, vers le XIX° siècle que nous nous retrouvons dans une petite demeure au milieux du vacarme et de l'agitation de cette grande ville anglaise. Si nous regardons de plus près cette demeure, on peut en être très surpris ou bien... Très effrayé, la façade était peu présentable et nous montrait une certaine horreur et saleté sur les vitres et les murs de pierres du magasin, à croire que le maître des lieux n'aime guère la propreté et les couleurs un peu plus vives. La seule couleur plutôt vive était la pancarte qui ornait le magasin, où nous pouvions voir comme décoration des crânes et une grande écriture noir qui disait: «UNDERTAKER». Je pense maintenant,que vous avez compris, nous nous retrouvons devant la demeure de ce farfelu croque-mort qui semblait d'humeur plutôt maussade aujourd'hui. Il s'ennuyait à mourir quand il entendit sa vielle porte grincer, on pouvait voir subitement un grand sourire qui aurait put en effrayer plus d'un. Continuant à sourire, il prit un petit crâne qui se trouver sur une commode à proximité de lui et jeta vivement l'objet près de la porte pour effrayer le nouveau venu.

Le crâne se heurta brutalement contre le mur et fit sursauter la personne venant d'entrer dans le magasin. Elle retrouva son calme après quelque secondes et lança un regard noir aux lanceur qui continuait toujours à sourire de manière hypocrite.

_ Hihihihihihihi... Il est plutôt rare de vous voir chez moi, mon cher compte ! Avez-vous envie de me voir faire une autopsie sur une de mes magnifiques clientes aujourd'hui ?, demanda l'homme aux long cheveux gris en se tortillant sur son bar.

_ Pff... Qui voudrait voir une telle chose Undertaker ! Qui plus est, vous devriez revoir votre manière d'accueillir une personne, surtout quand il s'agit de quelqu'un comme moi !, rétorqua le petit comte en remettant son chapeau en place.

_ Fufufufu... C'est pourtant l'une de mes plus belles façons de vous accueillir et encore plus si c'est le chien de garde de la reine qui vient me voir, vous devriez le savoir Ciel Phantomhive !, répond simplement Undertaker et s'approchant du compte, mais passons les salutations venez par ici je vous pris je vais vous faire du thé !

_ Vous êtes vraiment un imbécile heureux, je me demande comment pouvez vous être l'un des plus grands shinigamis et surtout comment je fais pour vous supporter !, déclara Ciel en marchant vers l'endroit convenu.

_ hihihihihi... Vous savez que je suis irremplaçable ~ Et puis, vous n'avez pas meilleurs informateurs, c'est tout à fais normal ! Mais dites-moi plutôt pourquoi vous êtes ici, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles clientes qui puissent vous intéresser, alors pourquoi être venu aujourd'hui et surtout sans la présence de votre hilarant majordome !, fit l'homme énigmatique en donnant le thé servi dans un corne à bec.

_ C'est justement de ça que j'aimerai en parler en fait..., déclara le jeune garçon en posant la tasse sur le cercueil sans prendre la peine d'en boire.

_ Fufufufu... Cela est plutôt rare venant de votre part, mais allez-y, je vous écoute.

_ Je vais faire simple Undertaker, j'ai l'impression d'être comme toi ! Je m'ennuie à mourir en ce moment ! Depuis ces derniers temps, je ne reçois aucune requête de la part de la Reine, alors je m'ennuie tellement que je me suis dis que c'est le bon moment pour te voir !

_ En quoi puis-je vous être utile mon cher comte ?, cette histoire commençait à intéresser le vieil homme qui s'est assis juste en face de son interlocuteur.

_ J'ai envie de faire quelque chose d'horrible à ce démon, le mettre dans une situation si embarrassante qui me fera mourir de rire, je sais que tu vois de quoi je parle n'est-ce pas ?, expliqua très clairement le jeune comte avec un sourire moqueur collé sur son visage.

_ Je vois parfaitement de quoi vous parler mais quel genre de situation gênante aimerez vous lui faire ? Ne me dîtes pas que... Huhuhuhuhu... Ceci risque d'être fort intéressant si vous vous y prenez de **cette manière**... Voir presque hilarant... Hihihihi... Mais seriez vous prêt à **le** faire, après tout, **ceci** est plutôt bas pour votre rang non ?, questionna le croque-mot avec un rire intriguant.

_ Tant que cela permet de me passer le temps, je ne vois pas en quoi cela est si dérangeant et puis... On ne sait jamais comment il pourrait réagir. Cela pourrait rendre la situation amusante !

_ Hihihihihi... Ahahahahahahahahahahaha !, éclata subitement de rire Undertaker et en s'écroulant sur le sol sous le regard surpris de Ciel, Vous êtes vraiment sûr qu'il n'y a que ça comte ? Ne trouvez-vous pas que votre plaisanterie et que que votre ignorance vont beaucoup trop loin... ? Cela doit être vraiment bien de se mentir à soi-même... Fufufufu... Cela en est tellement hilarant que je ne parviens même plus à respirer !

_ De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Pauvre fou... Je fais simplement ceci pour m'amuser et avoir enfin le contrôle sur cette bête au moins une fois, je n'ai pas envie qu'il se croit tout le temps supérieur à moi !, déclara froidement le jeune compte en se redressant pour montrer sa supériorité.

_ Soit, si vous voyez ainsi les choses alors cela ne rendra la situation qu'encore plus comique ! Hihihihihi...

_ Au lieu de débiter des âneries, donne moi ce que je t'ai demandé.

_ Comme vous voulez compte ~ Je pense que **ceci** vous sera très utile mais faîtes attention de **le** tester un peu avant de faire votre petit coup tordu, il y a malgré tout _des effets secondaires_... Huhuhuhu..., fit le concerné en tendant le fameux objet au jeune compte.

_ Merci Undertaker mais tu ne me fais pas payer avant ?, demanda de manière crédule le petit Ciel avec une pointe de prudence.

_ Non... Tu m'as déjà fais bien rire alors ce n'est pas la peine... Huhuhuhu..., répond l'homme en robe noir tout en se tortillant sur le sol sur le point de ré éclater de rire.

_ Si tu le dis, bon alors je te laisse, salua froidement le garçon sur le point de partir.

_ Oh ! Compte, je vous donne **ceci**, **cela **sera sûrement efficace... Il y a une_ notice _à l'intérieur n'hésitez pas à lire attentivement si vous ne voulez pas avoir de problèmes... Hihihihihi... Et pour **ceci** tu devras me raconter ce qui s'est passé, d'accord comte ?, interpella le vieux croque-mort en donnant le second objet.

Le jeune homme fixa longuement le petit objet tendu par le maître des lieux et la prend de manière bien vive avant de partir rapidement de cet endroit lugubre avec un regard méprisant.

_ Au revoir Undertaker, répondit simplement et froidement Ciel en refermant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

><p><em><span>Manoir Phantomhive<span>_

Nous voici à présent dans le magnifique manoir du jeune comte Ciel Phantomhive mais précisément au hall. Un jeune homme de grande taille avec un uniforme entière noire de majordome faisait les cents pas dans cette grande pièce, l'air pensif. Ce domestique était intrigué, par quoi allez-vous me dire... Eh bien, allons donc voir ce qu'il murmure pour comprendre la situation actuelle.

_ Ce n'est pas normal... le jeune maître a disparu tôt ce matin et surtout il est parti sans m'avoir rien dis, cela est vraiment étrange. Je le sens dans les environs de Londres, mais bocchan m'a laissé un mot comme quoi je ne devais en AUCUN CAS le rejoindre, qu'essaie-t-il donc de me cacher ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait faire là-bas... Ce vraiment anormal de sa part, surtout lui, lui qui n'aime pas sortir en un jour aussi ensoleillé, se questionna le démon en ne prêtant plus attention à son environnement.

Mais il fut rapidement sortit de ses songes en entendant une calèche rouler et le bruit de course de plusieurs chevaux arriver vers le manoir. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la grande porte pour voir l'extérieur, le majordome ouvrit avec force les grandes portes et fut éblouit par les fortes lumières du soleil. Le brun ouvra doucement ses yeux pour enfin voir que ses suppositions s'avéraient être juste. Il put voir la calèche se garer juste en face de lui et le petit comte descendre majestueusement du véhicule avec un visage impassible et un regard froid. Le majordome aux yeux rouge soupira intérieurement de soulagement quand il vit son maître revenir, il s'approcha de lui doucement mais sûrement quand il fut arrêté par le jeune garçon à la voix tranchante.

_ Je vais très bien, Sebastian alors pas la peine de t'inquiéter pour moi et pars en dehors de ma vue, tu es vraiment nuisible, déclara le maître tout en se déplaçant rapidement pour rejoindre sa chambre.

_ Bocchan..., put seulement dire la majordome impeccable avant de se retourner pour ne voir qu'une partie de sa cape disparaître derrière la porte.

Le majordome resta planté là en plaçant un doigt légèrement courbé de manière pensif.

_« Aurai-je fais quelque chose qui vous ai déplu pour que vous me parlez de cette manière Bocchan ? Je vais devoir encore chercher un moyen pour amortir votre humeur mais il semblerait que vous soyez vraiment contrarié à mon égard...»_

Puis le majordome retourna d'un pas lent vers la demeure tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour contrarier Ciel durant cette semaine.

Le comportement de son jeune maître inquiétait de plus en plus le diable de majordome qu'était Sebastian, cela faisait une semaine que le petit comte s'était enfermé dans son bureau ou dans sa chambre sans rien lui dire et qu'il lui avait donné l'interdiction formelle de ne jamais entrer dans ces lieux sans une autorisation de la part du maître des lieux ou bien d'essayer de regarder à l'intérieur, de même pour les autres domestiques. Qu'est-ce que mijotait donc le jeune Ciel ? Son majordome était perplexe sur ce mystère qu'il lui arrivait pour la première fois en plein visage, lui qui connaissait tout de son maître, il doit avouer que les activités du jeune garçon étaient bien _mystérieux_... Mais ce qui lui dérangeait le plus était cet étrange pressentiment qu'il ressent depuis le surprenant comportement du comte, il était presque sûr que cela était en rapport avec son maître et que ce dernier complotait quelque chose contre lui ! Foie de démon, il pourrait couper sa main en enfer tellement il était sûr de lui... Malheureusement, le brun ne savait guère comment découvrir les mystères du petit Ciel et ceci ne faisait que tiquer son instinct démoniaque, peut-être que cela allait devenir amusant au final...

_**Rira bien qui rira le dernier... Sebastian.**_

_Pensa Ciel avec un fin sourire narquois alors qu'il rangeait **quelques instruments **pour son plan d'attaque sur son majordome... Il faut bien pimenter un peu le jeu et le jeune aristocrate était presque sûr que son diable s'était un peu rouillé ces derniers temps, ceci ne fera que facilité sa tâche...**"Nous allons bien nous amuser..."** murmura sournoisement l'enfant dans la pièce._

* * *

><p><em><span>Deux jours plus tard<span>_

Sebastian n'était pas parvenu à faire cracher le morceau à son jeune maître, peu importe les moyens et ceci l'agaçait au plus haut point bien qu'il savait parfaitement que cette ignorance amusait le maître des lieux. Ce qu'il pouvait être énervant ce gamin, pensa le majordome en allant de pied ferme vers le bureau de son maître, il aurait aimé le torturer s'il n'y avait pas ce fichu contrat... Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir à toutes les possibilités qu'avait pu faire le frêle garçon dans sa chambre et puis comment se faisait-il qu'il lui cachait quelque chose ? Ce n'était pas normal et son pressentiment ne s'était toujours pas envolé, son maître allait faire quelque chose aujourd'hui, il en était sûr mais quoi ? Le jeune homme aux cheveux jais s'arrêta devant la porte et reprit sa respiration, c'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait un tel sentiment d'anxiété, son maître est tout simplement incroyable, pouvoir faire ressentir un tel sentiment à un diable tel que lui alors qu'il n'est qu'un simple humain... Cet enfant est tout bonnement drôle et cela compense le fait qu'il soit vraiment un gamin énervant, pensa le diable mais il toussa pour sortir de ces pensées et toqua comme à son habitude deux fois à la porte.

Il entra rapidement après avoir entendu l'autorisation et vit à sa plus grande surprise son maître, en train d'étudier les documents sur les différents prototypes de l'entreprise. Ciel n'avait même pas levé son regard pour le voir et rouspété pour le fait que l'homme aux yeux carmins avait mis tellement de temps pour lui apporter son goûter... Une première pensa le diable. Le majordome plaça le chariot et prit l'initiative de couper une part de fraisier et de le mettre délicatement dans une belle assiette de porcelaine. Cependant, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de regarder son maître, perplexe, depuis quand le jeune Ciel Phantomhive était aussi assidu dans un travail ?

_ … Bocchan ?, demanda Sebastian en se rapprochant du bureau du jeune comte avec le goûter à la main.

_ Hm... ?, grogna ce dernier sans pour autant détourner le regard ou lâcher la feuille qu'il avait en main.

_ Est-ce que votre travail est si passionnant pour que vous ne prêtait même plus attention à votre cher goûter ou bien est-ce dû à votre étrange comportement qui vous aurait ainsi couper toute envie de goûter à l'une de mes pâtisseries ?, taquina le plus âgé avec un sourire malicieux alors qu'il posait l'assiette en face de son maître.

Un long silence se fit entre les deux hommes, bien trop long pensa le le diable, que pouvait bien penser son maître alors qu'il n'a pas bouger d'un pouce bien que _sa faiblesse_ était juste en face de lui ? Que manigançait-il donc contre lui ? Soudain, l'homme ténébreux sortit de ses songes en entendent le jeune comte soupirer bruyamment, montrant sans gêne son ennuie et sa fatigue. Peut-être que le diable de majordome allait finalement avoir sa réponse... Enfin il l'espérait...

_ C'est surtout le fait de te voir qui me dégoûte au plus haut point Sebastian... Tu es d'un tel ennui..., marmonna le comte en jetant les papiers sur son bureau, mais passons, donne-moi mon thé et rapidement !

Sebastian n'avait qu'une envie, l'égorger, mais il ne fit rien et s'empressa de verser le liquide chaud dans la tasse sous le regard fatigué d'un certain garçon qui semblait perdu dans ses pensés. Ce dernier n'avait qu'une chose en tête, faire bouillonner le sang du démon, l'énerver au plus haut point, après tout ce n'était que le début de son long plan... Il faut bien faire durer le jeu et surtout en profiter jusqu'à la dernière goutte et pouvoir profiter de cette faiblesse pour l'attaquer, mais il fallait avouer que c'était amusant de voir le diable de majordome se démener et chercher toute les cachotteries qu'il lui faisait subir pensa le jeune garçon en s'adossant plus confortablement contre le fauteuil. Il fixa longuement la tasse à présent remplie, tandis que le majordome se retourna pour ranger quelque couvert dans le chariot. Le démon trouvait vraiment le comportement de son maître, qu'avait-il bien pu faire pendant sa petite escapade ? Le majordome fut obsédé par ses pensés et réfléchissait toujours à un moyen pour faire parler son bocchan... Il y réfléchissait longuement...

Quand il entendit son jeune maître toussoter, il le regarda rapidement alors que le petit comte semblait hors-de-lui. Que va-t-il donc se passer pour lui ?, se questionna Sebastian en marchant vers son maître avant même que ce dernier n'ait pu donner l'ordre.

_ Un problème Bocchan ?, la voix du majordome est neutre sans réelle inquiétude pour le comte, ce qui agaça un peu ce dernier...

_ Mon thé... Est beaucoup trop sucré Sebastian..., Le petit enfant parla froidement avec une voix contrariée en regardant sa tasse de thé.

_ Pardon ? Comment cela se fait-il... ?, resta perplexe l'homme aux yeux rubis en mettant son doigt sur son menton de manière pensive.

Le diable se repassa la scène une mainte de fois dans sa tête, il avait mis la bonne dose de sucre dans son thé et étais sûr de ne pas s'être trompé alors comment se fait-il que son maître lui dise cela ? Ce n'était pas normal... À moins que ce ne soit encore un tour de ce mioche ? Ce n'est pas une hypothèse à écarter... Connaissant son maître et son comportement inhabituel, cela est tout à fait possible pensa-t-il.

_ Tu ne me crois donc pas Diable ? Eh bien, vas y... Je t'en pris goûte pour que vérifier !, déclare le jeune comte avec un ton sévère tout en tendant sa tasse de thé.

Sebastian fut surpris dans un premier temps, depuis quand son jeune maître arrivait-il à lire dans ses pensées. Le majordome ricana intérieurement, ce petit est tout bonnement amusant, finalement cet étrange comportement pouvait être assez drôle... Espérons que le compte sache encore l'amuser. Chose qu'il n'aurai jamais dû penser...

Il prit finalement la tasse de son maître et la tourna pour éviter de boire au même endroit que le jeune homme. Il prit une gorgée et effectivement, le thé fut extrêmement sucré, bizarre. Comment se fait-il que ce soit aussi sucré ? Il déposa la tasse dans sa coupole après avoir bu le thé et fit un sourire faussement désolé à son maître, il est sûr et certain que ce n'est pas lui qui a mis autant de sucre dans ce thé... Alors qui cela peut-il être ? Bard ou Tanaka peut-être... Pensa le plus âgé, intrigué.

_ Mes sincères excuses Bocchan... Je ne pensais pas que cela soit aussi _sucrée_..., s'excusa faussement le diable en attendant une réaction assez impulsive venant de son jeune maître.

_ … Pfff... Tu n'es même pas capable de me faire un thé correctement ! Tu m'exaspère Sebastian ! Je vais dans ma chambre me reposer, rejoins-moi rapidement pour que tu puisses me préparer à me coucher !, ordonna le comte en se levant rapidement de son siège et en quittant la salle sans prêter un regard à son majordome.

Ce dernier le regarda partir, sans essayer de l'arrêter, pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que dans cette situation, mieux ne valait pas trop l'énerver s'il ne voulais pas qu'il soit trop agaçant avec lui. Cependant, il se demandait pourquoi Diable, son maître était à ce point énervé pour si peu... Cela est vraiment fatiguant de s'occuper de ce petit comte, surtout avec ce palet si fin. Franchement, cela agaçait pas mal le diable et comment cela se fait-il que son thé soit devenu si sucré ? Cela est si énervant pour lui, mais heureusement qu'à la fin, il sera satisfait... Oui, il aura l'âme de son jeune maître, sa délicieuse âme et toute ses obligeances seront enfin annulés et bien évidemment, il sera enfin satisfait et rassasié. Mais pourquoi à cette pensé, il ressentait un certain vide ? Peu importe, pour l'instant, il devait aller dans la chambre du jeune garçon, pour le coucher. Vivement que le comportement impulsif de son maître prenne fin, cela rendra son travail moins difficile que cela ne l'est déjà.

* * *

><p>Sebastian était devant la porte du jeune comte et il se sentait... Bizarre. Enfin, il ne savait pas si c'était le mot exact, mais il avait une étrange impression, il connaissait cette sensation. Vaguement. Mais il ne savait trop guère encore qu'elle étais... Cette envie. Il pensait que ça allait passer donc il toqua à la porte avec ses trois coups habituels (NDA: Je ne sais plus si c'est deux ou trois XD). Le démon attendit la réponse du jeune homme, mais aucun son ne lui parvint. Étrange, est-ce qu'il ne l'aurait pas entendu ou bien serait-il <em>encore<em> occupé à ses petites cachotteries ?

_ Bocchan... ? Je me permets d'entrer..., demanda doucement l'homme noir avec douceur.

Il attendit quelques secondes, toujours aucune réponse, le domestique décida d'entrer dans la chambre. Tout était normal à part un détail qui n'échappa à l'œil du démon, une feuille sur le lit du comte, à part cela, il ne voyait rien d'étrange. Il s'approcha du lit et regarda le petit bout de feuille, perplexe, est-ce que ce serait Ciel qui lui aurait laissé ce mot ? Et puis pourquoi ressentait-il une certaine crainte ? Et un certain frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale, un frisson excitant.

_**IDIOT**_

Sebastian fronça des sourcils pendant un instant, il reconnaissait parfaitement l'écriture de son jeune maître... Mais pourquoi avoir laissé un tel mot ? Soudain, il fut parcouru par un autre frisson, le rendant subitement chaud... Le majordome connaissait mieux que quiconque cette douce chaleur qui commençait peu à peu à prendre ampleur dans son corps, mais pourquoi est-ce que cela arrivait maintenant ? Pourquoi se sentait-il autant... Excité ? Il ne le savait guère mais son corps commençait à avoir de nombreux secousses et il commençait à se sentir serré dans son pantalon. Son érection prenait plus ampleur qu'il ne pensait et surtout, il faisait chaud, tout son corps bouillonnait, il avait besoin de se soulager et le plus rapidement possible. Le démon s'apprêtait à partir quand il entendit une voix grave, une voix qu'il reconnaissait mais qui pourtant semblait bien différente.

_**Ne bouge pas Sebastian ! Et ne te retourne pas. C'est un ordre.**_

Sebastian obéit et ne fit plus aucun mouvement, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de haleter doucement. Le majordome patienta doucement, mais cette chaleur devenait insupportable et il voulait soulager cette érection.

Il sentit une main baladeuse sur son torse, cette main était grande mais pourtant cette chaleur était semblable à celle de son jeune maître. Cette main caressa doucement, sensuellement le torse du plus âgé, la chaleur s'accentue, les gémissements deviennent faiblement plus forts et l'érection grandissait plus. Puis une seconde main commença à caresser la fine jambe du diable, ce dernier laissa échapper un doux gémissement, est-ce réellement son maître qui lui fait subir un tel supplice?

_ _**Comme je m'y attendais... Tu es vraiment devenu excité Sebastian...**_, fit la voix masculine avant de lécher le lobe de l'oreille.

Le plus âgé laissa échapper un autre gémissement, les gestes étaient si agréables et sensuelles... Mais aussi si indigne pour un démon comme lui, pourtant, cette douce excitation devenait de plus en plus puissante l'empêchant de réfléchir ou penser correctement.

__** Tu veux... Que je te caresses là n'est-ce-pas ?**_

Sa main effleura légèrement la verge de l'homme aux yeux rubis qui réagit immédiatement au contact, il en voulait plus... Il fallait qu'il se soulage, sinon il ne donnerai pas cher de ce qu'il arrivera. Le diable de majordome tourna sa tête, haletant et excité, et fut quelque peu choqué de sa vision. Il vit son maître... Certes, mais il était beaucoup plus vieux, il ressemblait immensément à son père, mais il put le reconnaître grâce à ce sourire hypocrite qu'il reconnaissait bien et qui était toujours fidèle à son jeune maître. Ciel dévie finalement son regard pour le planter dans le sien, un regard ardant, rendant le corps de son domestique encore plus brûlant que jamais.

_ Eh bien ? Tu es surpris de me voir ainsi Sebastian ? Alors que je te laisse l'occasion de me voir plus vieux avant que tu ne me prennes _trop tôt_ mon âme..., demande «l'enfant» sur un ton ironique.

Le concerné allait répondre au sarcasme mais fut rapidement coupé en sentant la main de Ciel serrait doucement pénis, il laissa échapper un fort gémissement, délicieux à l'oreille du maître. _Il semblerait qu'ils allaient pouvoir enfin s'amuser..._

Le comte fit basculer son majordome sur le lit avant de le surplomber de toute sa longueur. Depuis que Ciel a «vieillit» il avait pratiquement la même taille que son majordome et ceci l'amusait, lui qui disait qu'il était si _petit_... Le dominé se laissa faire, trop embrumé par le plaisir et la luxure, il regarda paresseusement son maître quand il comprit enfin la cause de son excitation, le jeune Ciel était parvenu à mettre un aphrodisiaque dans le thé, qui plus est un puissant pour qu'il puisse autant l'affecter mais ce qui le surpris, c'est qu'il n'avait pas senti le goût...

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu réfléchir longtemps, il sentit la main du comte caresser sa jambe, s'arrêtant de très près à cet endroit sensible, le domestique n'en pouvait plus... Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus...

_ Doucement Sebastian... Ne sois pas si pressé..., susurra sensuellement le garçon en commençant à déboutonner les chemises et à enlever le gilet de l'homme.

_ Vous être... Vraiment diabolique Bocchan..., laissa échapper le démon en sentant des frissons d'excitations lui parcourir l'échine.

L'homme en noir se laissa déshabiller, sentant sa propre excitation prendre le dessus, la vue de son maître était tout aussi excitante: Son Bocchan, torse nue avec un regard provoquant. Ciel laissa sa main caresser tendrement le torse de l'adulte avant de remonter jusqu'aux bras, il pouvait sentir le démon haleter et ceci le fit rire au plus haut point. Il tint alors les poignées de son majordome et sous la surprise de ce dernier, sorti des menottes. Sebastian se laissa faire tandis que le maître lui attachait les poignées en murmurant sensuellement: Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne veux pas que tu bouges. Le jeune homme aux cheveux gris-perle mordilla tendrement l'oreille de son diable alors que ses mains s'affairait à tordre les mamelons du dominé. Il parvient à entendre un gémissement rauque de son domestique, le comte sourit avant de descendre et de dévorer son cou. Il la lécha, la mordilla et la suça, s'amusa avec en se délectant des soupirs de l'homme aux yeux carmins. Quand il cessa de s'amuser pour laisser la pointe de sa langue serpenter sur le torse et arriver finalement vers les tétons de son dominé. Ce dernier cambra son dos au contact humide, Ciel s'amuser à les torturer avidement, procurant un grand plaisir au diable.

Ce dernier, se sentait au paradis -de manière ironique- les petits gestes de son Bocchan étaient sûr et pleines de sarcasmes, le rendant encore plus brûlant. Il ne pensait pas que son maître saurait ce genre de chose -il n'était même pas sûr qu'il sache ce que c'était- mais il n'y avait pas à dire, il était douée pour son âge. La chaleur devenait plus puissante depuis qu'il le touchait un peu partout mais surtout, il se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon, satané aphrodisiaque ! Il ne serait pas aussi excité s'il n'en avait pas bu... Il laissa échapper un gémissement quand il sentit la langue du comte jouait avec son nombril, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus irrégulière et il désirait tellement que cette bouche diabolique aille sur cet endroit précis !

Quand le petit comte décida enfin à passer aux choses sérieuse... Il déboutonna le pantalon de son domestique et laissa sa main se faufiler sous le boxer de Sebastian. Ce dernier bascula sa tête en arrière et gémis fortement au contact de la chaleur sur son érection... C'était si bon... Cette main si joueuse, s'amusant avec la fente de son gland, le majordome ne pouvait que gémir encore et encore en sentant son corps jubiler d'excitation. Mais il fut rapidement déçu quand Ciel enleva sa main pour le déshabiller complètement, il prenait vraiment un grand plaisir à le taquiner... Finalement, après une dure attente, le dominant décida de lécher lentement le gland du démon qui gémis fortement au contact tandis que sa main jouait avec ses bourses. Le maître laissa sa langue jouait un moment avec la fente, à l'enfoncer, faisant gémir de plus belle son domestique, il aimait profiter de cette faiblesse, il aimait tellement !

_ Ah... Hn... Oh... Boc...Chan... Je vous en... Hn... Supplie... Mettez... Le... Ah ! Dans... Votre Hm... Bouche..., murmura difficilement le dominé en sentant une forte chaleur s'accentuer dans son bas ventre.

Le concerné ricana doucement, son démon semblait si pitoyable mais accepta la requête désespéré de l'homme aux yeux carmins et pris doucement l'érection en bouche. Les gémissements du domestiques allaient crescendo, au fur et à mesure que le maître mit tout dans la bouche. Le corps de Sebastian se mit à jubiler énormément, le plaisir devenu si intense avec la drogue et les caresses de son jeune maître. Ciel se mit alors à déglutir et à sucer la verge, le majordome gémis plus fort que d'habitude, le comte ferma les yeux et fit de doux mouvements, permettant à Sebastian de gémir de plus en plus... Le dominant commençait à lui aussi à avoir chaud et se demandait combien de temps il allait tenir, après tout trop prendre son temps peut-être mauvais.

Le majordome sentait son sang descendre vers son bas-ventre, cette sensation de bien-être tout aussi délicieuse devenir imposante. Ceci faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas excité à ce point, et il n'y avait pas à dire son maître était extrêmement doué, beaucoup trop... Il se sentait venir, ah... Cela va être si bon et excitant quand il verra son maître lécher sensuellement son sperme, qu'il avait hâte d'arriver à là... Sans le vouloir, il se mit à hurler de plaisir, son maître venait de toucher son point faible, le mordre.

Quand Ciel entendit le hurlement, il crut pendant un instant rêver, le point faible de son démon était de le mordre ? Il se mit à sourire diaboliquement et à faire des mouvements avec ces dents et à tournoyer sa langue autour du gland. Il entendit Sebastian gémir de plus en plus et il commençait même à sentir les hanches de son majordome bouger contre sa bouche pour avoir plus de frictions. C'était si drôle de dominer le diable pensa-t-il. Cela lui donnait une assez agréable sensation pour le comte qui rêvait de dominer au moins une fois son domestique... Il sentit le liquide pré-éjaculatoire dans sa bouche, salé... Il ne pensait pas que cela soit salé, surtout venant de son majordome. Il déplaça sa langue pour s'amuser avec les bourses, Sebastian écarquille légèrement des yeux et étouffa un gémissement en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, cette stupide drogue prenait trop effet sur son corps, beaucoup trop... Il sentit bientôt la délivrance venir et il semblerait que Ciel avait envie de torturer encore un peu son dominé.

_Tu aimes ce que je fais... N'est-ce-pas ?, demanda le comte sachant parfaitement la réponse.

Il serra soudainement le sexe du diable qui laissa échapper un gémissement, c'était si amusant... Grâce aux liquide pré-éjaculatoire, la main du jeune homme bougea plus rapidement et il s'amusa à serrer encore plus la verge, donnant une vague de plaisir à son domestique.

_ Cela... Hm... Est... Ah ! Un pure... Hng... Délice... Ho... Hm... Bocchan..., finit par dire le concerné en sentant son ventre se contracter.

Le maître mit alors son doigt dans la fente, tout en jouant avec les bourses de l'homme aux cheveux noir, c'en fut trop, Sebastian cambra son dos et se laissa submerger par le plaisir en jouissant, et laissa au passage quelques traces sur le visage de mon petit maître. Il tenta de retrouver un peu sa respiration avant de regarder son maître se lécher les doigts sensuelle, sans le vouloir, il durcit à nouveau, ce qui n'échappa à l'œil bleu. Ciel sourit malicieusement et caressa à nouveau le torse de l'homme qui était encore excité avec de lui tirer les cheveux et de planter son regard dans les yeux rouges.

_ C'est si amusant de te voir dans cette position... Sebastian...

Le comte plaça ses propres hanches sur le diable qui continua à le regarder... Il ft un léger mouvement et le démon tourna sa tête à la sensation, l'aristocrate s'amusa encore plus et mordit tendrement l'oreille de son majordome.

_ Ah... Bocchan... !, gémis doucement le diable en soulevant ses hanches pour sentir l'érection de son maître contre la sienne.

Ciel déplaça ses lèvres pour embrasser la joue de son servant, ce dernier le regarda désespéré. Le jeune comte sourit doucement et prit la joue de son amant pour faire tourner son visage rouge.

_ Tu veux sentir ses lèvres sur les tiennes ?, fit, amusé le maître en caressant lentement ses lèvres.

Le diable les regarda avidement, oui, il avait envie... Envie de toucher ses douces lèvres, de sentir son maître au plus profond de lui, de ressentir cette excitation... De voir de quoi était capable le jeune maître.

Il acquiesça simplement la tête, le comte sourit encore plus et lui tira les cheveux en arrière tout en lui ordonnant: Si tu les veux, alors tire la langue tel un chien !

Sebastian fut surpris pendant une fraction de seconde avec de sourire scrupuleusement, il n'en pouvait plus, cette chaleur, cette drogue tout était devenue si profond en lui et bien qu'à contre cœur il tira la langue, faisant encore plus sourire son Bocchan qui captura le muscle chaud pour la sucer et débuter une danse endiablée. Le diable crut fondre durant ce baiser, il n'a cessé de gémir et cette douce chaleur dans la bouche du jeune comte, un vrai délice, il ne put s'empêchait d'apprécié la manière d'embrasser de son maître, il devrait peut-être rendre son maître plus contrarié s'il voulait encore un baiser aussi enflammé... Mais soudainement, il sentit quelque chose le pénétrer, un doigt du jeune comte, non... Il n'allait quand même pas lui pénétrer ? Ah... Mais ce doigt joueur qui bouger sensuellement en lui, Sebastian ne put s'empêcher de briser le baiser pour haleter d'excitation cependant, le comte repris rapidement possession de ses lèvre, l'obligeant à gémir contre ses lèvres. Ciel mit un deuxième doigt, il entendit son diable de majordome gémir dans sa bouche, la sensation devait être un peu désagréable au début, mais cela passera toujours et puis il voulait à tout pris sentir la langue brûlante de son domestique dans sa bouche.

Le dominé tentait de s'éloigner des lèvres de son maître pour pouvoir au moins le laisser respirer et reprendre ses esprits, mais il fut toujours rattraper et se laissa finalement faire... Il aurait tellement voulu avoir les mains libre, pouvant prendre le comte dans ses bras et s'agripper aux draps lors des intenses moments d'excitations comme celui-ci... Puis finalement, il ne put s'empêcher de hurler en sentant les doigts de son maître toucher cet endroit si sensible: la prostate. Le dominant sourit doucement avant de retirer ses doigts pour enlever son short, il fallait que lui aussi se presse et se soulage. Sebastian le regarda faire bien qu'il avait envie de l'aider, cet aphrodisiaque le rendait fou, il voulait sentir en lui, le pénis de son maître et hurler de plaisir jusqu'à la fin, il voulait ce luxure. Ciel le regarda doucement et sourit, son domestique était complètement soumis et ne voulait que lui, que ça va être quand il va le pénétrer ?

Il embrassa chastement son démon avant de placer son pénis juste en face de l'entrée de son domestique.

_ Tu veux que je t'enlèves les menottes ?, demanda le maître bien qu'il sache déjà la réponse.

_ Ah... Oui... Bocchan, affirma le domestique en lançant un regard suppliant à son amant.

_ Bien... Mais tu n'as pas le droit d'essayer de me dominer compris ?

L'homme aux yeux carmins accepta et comme promis, le jeune maître détacha le majordome, qui s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras en attendant aux futures sensations.

Le comte se sentait lui aussi étrange, serait-ce les effets de l'aphrodisiaque ? Étrange, il ne pensait pas que cela l'affecterait mais peu importe, il avait un besoin urgent de sentir son domestique. Il le pénétra entièrement d'un coup sec, son majordome cambra son dos sous la douleur et faisait tout les efforts du monde pour se détendre, il pouvait sentir son maître en lui... C'était si bon, si agréable et érotique... Son corps jubile légèrement et il étouffa un gémissement, il avait assez gémis comme ça depuis le début, mais la chaleur devenait plus lourde dans son corps, il avait envie de bien plus... Un jour, il le ferait payer à son maître, foie de démon ! Quand ce dernier se mit à bouger lentement, le diable laissa échapper un gémissement, l'aphrodisiaque rendait les deux corps encore plus excitant, tellement que Sebastian ne savait plus quoi penser et se laissa aller à la douce chaleur humaine.

Du côté de Ciel, il était brûlant, le maître ne pensait pas que son servant serait aussi chaud et assez serré, c'était une douce sensation pour lui. Serait-ce l'effet de l'aphrodisiaque ? Le rendant encore plus excité et désirant encore plus son domestique ?

Il commença à bouger, le majordome gémissant en harmonie avec son maître, il sentait la chaleur devenir encore plus puissante et les coups que donnaient son jeune maître étaient plus rapides, plus puissants, les emportant dans la luxure.

_ AH ! Bocchan... Oh ! OUI ! ! LÀ ! ! !, hurla de plaisir le diable en sentant le coup puissant percuter sa prostate.

Le maître ricana doucement avant de frapper de plus en plus fort cet endroit qui faisait hurler de plus en plus fort son domestique, il le regardait gémir et hurler, même dans cette position plus que déshonorante, le jeune maître trouvait son démon magnifique, il grinça des dents et embrassa furieusement son majordome qui s'accrochait désespérément son maître, il ne pensait qu'être dominé pouvait être aussi excitant. Les sensations accentuées par la drogue, rendait plus sensible le démon et ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir et de hurler de plaisir.

Ciel se délectait des sensations plus qu'excitante et ne trouvait même plus les moyens de s'arrêter tellement c'était bon. Mais ils arrivèrent bientôt à la fin et dans un dernier effort, ils s'embrassèrent dans des gémissements étouffés, se couvrant du liquide du domestique tandis que le maître remplissait le corps de son propre sperme.

Ils s'écroulèrent tout de suite après avoir fini de jouir, pourtant le chaleur ne s'estompe pas... Ils étaient encore tellement excités et le jeune comte se senti durcir à nouveau en Sebastian, même lui avait du mal à réfléchir. Son majordome haletait encore, mais ce sentait toujours excité par cette drogue et il attendait impatiemment que son maître lui fasse à nouveau découvrir ce plaisir charnel.

Chose que fit rapidement le comte en bougeant à nouveau, refaisant gémir le diable, les rendant tout les deux fous. La sensation était tout bonnement exquise surtout quand son maître lui percutait sa prostate, en fait n'importe quel mouvement était délicieux à présent.

Ciel embrassa à nouveau son amant qui gémis contre sa bouche, ce médicament peut vraiment être efficace, voir un peu trop... le maître prit le pénis de son diable et calqua ses mouvements sur les siens, son majordome cru mourir de plaisir, c'en était trop et il ne put s'empêcher de jouir à nouveau, suivi du jeune homme peu après. Toujours pas... Le petit comte avait dû mettre un peu trop d'aphrodisiaque dans son thé... Et voilà les conséquences.

_ Bocchan... Faîtes-moi encore jouir, faîte moi hurler de plaisir... Je vous en pris, rendez moi fou... Bocchan..., gémis doucement le servant encore embrumé par le plaisir.

Ciel acquiesce de la tête et fit retourner Sebastian pour qu'il se retrouve à plat ventre contre le lit, toujours en étant en lui, ce qui fit légèrement frémir le domestique. Il recommença ses mouvements, il pouvait entendre les gémissements de son majordome et ceci excita tellement le comte qu'il mordilla l'oreille de l'homme aux yeux carmins qui gémis encore plus, l'aphrodisiaque prenant contrôle de tout leurs corps. Soudain, il eut une idée en tête, il rajouta un doigt avec son pénis, ce qui surpris le majordome mais qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir encore plus.

_ Ah... Ah... Hn... Bocchan... Oh... C'est... Hm... Bon...

Le comte continua ses coups et mordilla plus fort l'oreille de son amant qui ne cessent de gémir encore et encore. La chaleur était tellement bonne et ses mouvements si brusques étaient tellement délicieuses. Subitement, le maître prit le corps de son servant pour être finalement assis et pénétrer encore plus profondément son démon qui jubila. Ciel regarda son majordome, transpirant et haletant, et ne put s'empêcher de mordre le cou de Sebastian qui bascula sa tête en arrière pour laisser échapper un soupir de plaisir. Une main baladeuse griffa violemment le torse du domestique tandis que l'autre s'amusa avec le pénis de son servant qui tenta d'étouffer un gémissement avec sa main, c'était si bon... On devrait le droguer plus souvent, pensa le diable alors que l'aristocrate tourna la tête de son diable pour lui voler un baiser endiablé, le comte serra tellement le sexe de son amant qu'il jouit dans la surprise, suivant de près le comte qui le remplis encore une fois.

Ils rompirent le baiser, haletants mais toujours excités, le jeune comte remarqua alors que les effets de son «vieillissement» prennent autant de temps... Cela ne devrait pas durer aussi longtemps.

_ Une dernière fois... Bocchan... Je vous en supplie..., supplia le diable encore haletant.

La demande de trop, le dominant plaqua violemment son servant contre le mur, qui gémit à la douleur accentuant son excitation, et repris encore une dernière fois ses mouvements. Le démon se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour ne plus gémir mais quand il sentit la puissante morsure de son maître dans l'épaule, il laissa échapper un long gémissement. Le maître commençait à sentir l'excitation à son apogée, le corps du domestique est vraiment trop... Bon pour lui. Il frappa à nouveau à la prostate, faisant gémir de plus belle son amant. Sebastian ne put s'empêcher de griffer le mur, tellement c'était bon et que son maître lui procurait un plaisir charnel si ardent. Il regarda Ciel qui semblait lui-même aussi excité, ce dernier le regarda aussi et se pencha pour voler les lèvres du diable qui accepta volontiers. Sans même sans rendre compte, Le comte entremêla ses doigts avec celui de son majordome, son cœur battait si vite dans sa poitrine qu'il avait presque peur que son majordome le sente dans son dos. Encore quelques coups et ils allaient bientôt arriver à la jouissance, entendre les derniers cris d'excitation de son servant. Cette fin leurs parurent longues mais arriva enfin, dans un hurlement de plaisir.

Le démon haleta et finit par s'allonger tandis que son maître se retirer et s'allongea sur lui. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants avant de s'embrasser passionnément, alors que les bras du comte enlaçaient doucement son amant. Lorsque Sebastian ouvrit les yeux dans leurs baiser, il put voir que Ciel était redevenu un adolescent, il sourit alors contre ses lèvres et laissa sa langue s'affairer dans bouche du comte, ce dernier gémit légèrement. Ils se détachèrent enfin, haletants et épuisés, mais le domestique ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en caressant tendrement la joue du garçon.

_ Je ne pensais pas... Que vous me feriez subir une _telle punition_..., commença-t-il avec sarcasme alors que sa voix était encore rauque.

_ Pff... C'était amusant de te voir dans une position... Aussi humiliante !, riposta le concerné avec un sourire moqueur.

_ Il est vrai que cela est assez déshonorant pour un démon tel que moi de s'être fait avoir par votre petit piège et de m'être laissé... Dominer, réalisa le diable avec une voix ironique.

_ Vraiment... Je ne pensais que cela allait aussi bien marché !

_ Est-ce pour cela que vous êtes allé voir Undertaker ?, demanda le diable en réfléchissant aux événements.

_ Oui, j'avais besoin de son aphrodisiaque _spécial démon_ ainsi que ces pilules «vieillissantes», finit par dire Ciel en reprenant un regard froid.

_ Oh... Je comprends mieux pourquoi je n'ai pas senti le goût de l'aphrodisiaque dans le thé... Mais pourquoi avoir voulu me faire un tel affront Bocchan ?

_ Pff... Comme si j'allais te le dire !

Et sur ces derniers mots, le comte descendit du corps de son majordome et s'allongea sur le côté, montrant son dos au diable et par la même occasion sa gêne. Le domestique le regarda mais sourit doucement, peu importe la raison, il fallait avouer: Ils avaient passé un excellent moment.

_ Bien, je pense que je vais vous laisser puisque vous avez fini de m'infliger «ma punition», annonça l'homme aux yeux carmins en s'apprêtant à sortir du lit.

_ Reste ici ! C'est un ordre... Et prends moi dans tes bras..., la fin de la phrase fut murmurée très doucement mais Sebastian entendit quand.

Il gloussa pendant un petit moment avec de regarder le dos de son maître avec moquerie.

_ Eh bien... Que vous arrive-t-il ? Seriez-vous devenu fragile après avoir subis une... Expérience pour le moins excitant ?, se moqua ouvertement le diable de majordome avec un sourire hypocrite.

_ La ferme et viens ici !, ordonna sèchement le comte en cachant son visage dans les couvertures.

_ Yes, my Lord.

Et le majordome noir obéit, il monta dans le lit et prit dans ses bras le frêle garçon, qui ferma ses yeux dans la chaleur de son servant alors qu'il ne cessait d'insulter le diable intérieurement, ce qu'il pouvait détester cet homme des fois ! Mais il s'endormit rapidement avec son amant avec pour dernière pensée:

_**Si je t'ai fais subir cela, c'est pour avoir osé me rendre amoureux de toi ! Stupide démon !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Note 4:<strong> Désolée ! Je n'ai pas mis la notice de l'aphrodisiaque parce que je n'ai pas réussi à la placer dans ma fic, donc je vous l'explique ici ! En fait, la quantité que devait mettre Ciel se faisait en fonction du grade du démon et comme il le connaissait pas, ben il a tout mis ! XD d'où l'excitation de Sebastian, mais si le démon n'avez pas les effets dans les quelques minutes, il fallait alors lui dire un mot qui l'excitera et qui prendra effet. Le mot, il fallait l'écrire sur une la feuille, donc Ciel a écrit idiot XD Et ça a excité le petit Sebastian lol ! Et en fait, Ciel a aussi subi les effets de son aphrodisiaque car c'est assez mauvais de mélanger aphrodisiaque avec pilules vieillissantes XD voilà ! En espérant que le one-shot vous ait plu et à la prochaine pour une nouvelle one-shot ! ! =D


End file.
